The Funeral
by Sabrina-Curtis
Summary: The gangs thoughts at Johnny and Dally's funeral. Twobits thoughts are up...R&R and let me know what you think
1. Pony

**Ok the funeral part of the story came from Kate, so I credit that part to her, thos other part I was trying to figure out how I wanted to do it and thanks to kate the funeral was the perfect idea, thank you And this story I think shall be told from Ponys point of view, so this is different for me lol. Please review!**

**Pony**  
I stepped up to the podium between dallas and Johnny and cleared my throat. It was the funeral and I was asked to give a speech about my friends, it was hard coming up with something to say that wouldn't sound dumb or make me cry in the middle of it but I think I did ok…at least I hope I did.

"This past week has been really hard…for me, my brothers, my friends. W've lost 2 great friends, both within a matter of hours. One died a hero, the other a hoodlum. But what exactly lables them as this? Johnny ran into a burning building to save some kids, and he's labled a hero, but Dallas was there too, he helped us and yet he's still known as nothing but a hoodlum." I looked around to see peoples reactions, reading their faces trying to get the strength to continue. Darry and Soda looked on with supportive faces, letting me know I would be ok, I smiled a little looking back down at my speech.

"the time Johnny and I spent in Windrexville I did a lot of thinking…about how our lives were, about how they could be, about how we have it so mush harder most of the time. Its not fair. Just because we arent as well off as the Soc's we've been labled as hoods, and deliquents. But this isnt true at all. Johnny was a quiet kid, who never wanted to cause any trouble for anyone. Me I got good grades in school, and a loving family whos made it through a lot of hard times. And even Dallas had people who care about him and who know that deep down he really was a good guy." I sighed wiping a tear away, this was harder than I thought it would be

"people say your life flashes before your eyes before you die…but what part? For Johnny was it when he used to get beat by his parents…or getting jumped by Soc's? or was it all the times him and I hung out in the Lot and just talked about anything and everything. Or movies with our friends? And Dallas, did he see good times back in New York? Or times he's been arrested for pretty much anything he's ever done? Or some girl he hooked up with for one night? I wish I knew, I wish I knew if my friends died with images of happier times or if they were forced to die with the pain we've been living with for so long. I guess we'll never know. I do know that 2 of my friends are gone, and that they will be missed, if not by socity but at least by their friends. And to us they didn't die heros, hoodlums, or any other lable you want to lay on them….they were friends…family…and in some sense…brothers." I grabbed my paper and walked back down where I was greeted by Soda and Darry in a hug

"You did great little buddy…Johnny and Dally would have been proud of that." Darry whispered rubbing my back. I hugged him hearing a few people crying, others comforting friends. But in the end we were all just celebrateing the memory of 2 people we cared about. And that's how it should be.

**Ok I meant for this to be better, I'm not as proud of it as I thought I would be. But hopefully at least one person will like it, if not that's ok, I know I could of done better. And I'm sorry about the pauses for Pony to preform an action but I didn't want to post one long paragraph, and I wasn't exactly sure where to make breaks. So please review.**


	2. Steve

_**OK another Funeral story, from another POV, this time its Steve's, I know I don't update things very often anymore but this i s 2 times in 48 hours, thats gotta be a new record lol. Anyway I was one of the first writers on here...so you gotta at least give me props for sticking with it since I think 2002? anyway R&R. Oh and just so everyone knows about the last chapter...That was written at a time when I didn't have a working computer, so I didn't have a spell check or anything to help me along with it, I am very sorry about all the errors. Hopefully this one is better**_.

* * *

**Steve**  
I sighed softly to myself as Pony sat down and I took his place at the podium. Pony had made a good point, but he didn't cover all sides of it. There was a lot more to what happened, and it was important that everyone heard it all...make their own decisions about how they felt about what happened.. I took a deep breath looking around the room one last time before beginning, looking at who all had attended. A few kids from school, friends of Johnny, Guys he used to talk to at lunch. Some girls sitting crying softly, dressed as if they had just come in from work at a bar of some sort...friends of Dallas, girls he had slept with from time to time, or wanted to and they wouldn't have him. I took a deep breath and began

"I'm here to say a few words about my friends...Sure Pony spoke of a few good times, and touched on some valid points, but thats not the whole story. Not at all, and I think its only fair that everyone know. Yes, Johnny died a hero, he was a hero saving those little kids, but is that really what it took for him to be a hero? No. It didn't take him running into a burning building and saving lives to be a hero. Thats just what the media claims because they never knew the real Johnny Cade." I stopped and looked around, Everyone had grown silent, waiting to hear more. Waiting for me to continue.

"Johnny has always been a hero. The gang knew it, people who knew him well knew it. Society with their noses stuck high in the air just couldn't see it until a tragedy happened. Johnny was always there for us. He was always sticking up for his friends, or helping when we had a problem When Pony ran away, Johnny was right there with him, trying to talk him into going home the whole time. Keeping him safe. He has always been a hero, and its sad that it took a tragedy that ended up taking his life to show that to everyone else...as for Dallas..." I trailed off for a moment trying to compose myself, I felt tears running down my cheeks as memories of Johnny flashed through my head. I wiped my eyes hurriedly and continued.

"Dallas died a hero as well...in respect to the church incident...but aside from that, he was nothing but a hoodlum, and a coward. Dallas talked a big game, he was tough, he was fearless, he was Dallas Winston who was so proud of his police record. But underneath it all he was just a coward...Johnny died and he just couldn't handle it. So instead of talking to his friends, he took the easy way out, Leaving us once again dealing with the death of a good friend. 2 within a couple of hours of each other. He never stopped to think of what this was going to do to his friends, his family..." I stopped again, looking around, the gang was silent, staring in what I could only describe as shock. But I didn't care. Thats what Dallas was and thats what I planned on telling him as.

Dallas died a selfish coward, when things got rough, he did what was best for him, ending it all so he wouldn't have to deal. But in return leaving everyone else dealing with 2 deaths instead of one. Leaving everyone else with one less person to turn to when times get hard. But he wasn't the type of person to think rationally before he did something. If he was he would still be here...hell if he was Johnny might still be here, He would of talked them out of running away, everyone would still be alive and we'd have our friends back...I guess this really isn't fair to keep blaming Dally for all this...maybe I'm just as selfish as he is...but the difference between us is...at least I'm still here. I'm still here to carry on with my life. And as hard as that may be right now thats what I plan on doing." I nodded slightly grabbing the paper I had written this down on and returning to my seat beside Soda, who put a comforting hand on my shoulder. And under my breath where no one would hear, I whispered a soft goodbye to my friends, whom despite it all, I truly did love as my own family.

* * *

_**Well thats it...tell me what you think. I may do one for each of the guys but I don't know. I just kinda wanted to write this one, I guess it depends on how many reviews I can get for this one on if I continue with another or not lol, so leave som**_ _**e love**_


	3. TwoBit

_**Ok I figured I'd do one for everyone...This time its Two-bits turn to talk and hes kinda upset like Steve is...R&R and let me know what you think. And I know this is short I'm sorry I just wanted to update something  
**_

* * *

**Two-Bit**

I took my place at the podium. I didn't like things being so quiet and serious. God it was like being at a funeral...Wrong choice of words I guess. But still I didn't like everyone just sitting around crying. Dally wouldn't of liked that. He wouldn't be crying. And Johnny, poor guy wouldn't of wanted all these people grieving like this, he would want them to remember the good times. Dally would have been wanting us to bring beer. Nothing was the way they would of wanted it.

"This isn't right.." I whispered "Johnny and Dally wouldn't of wanted us to act like this. Dally would have been pissed that we didn't bring beer. And Johnny, he never wanted anyone worrying about him, he was always worried about us. How would they feel if they knew we were all sitting here crying about them?." I sighed, Everyone looked shocked, everyone but the gang They knew I was right

"Johnny did die a hero, and I'm proud as hell for him for that. But while he was in the hospital his parents came up to us, Telling us that this was all our fault that Johnny was in the hospital, that it was our fault he was hurt. She never even stopped to think that her son just saved some kids lives, that he was a town hero. Sure, he killed Bob, but hell if he was trying to kill you first wouldn't you fight back?" I looked over at Johnny's parents, who both looked pissed

"Look, I could care less if you two hate me...but the truth is Johnny was like family. And your not bad to your family and you don't beat them like you did." I sighed again deciding to trail away from Johnny's parents. Even though they deserved it Johnny didn't, he didn't deserve that at his funeral and I was going to respect that.

"Dallas on the other hand. He was a good guy, once you got to know him. If you didn't he could and would be the biggest ass you would ever meet. And he proved that even to his friends the night he died. He didn't care what we wanted. And he forced us to sit there and watch him die. All because he couldn't hack it. He was a coward and an ass. He will never know how that tore us apart to watch the cops killing our friend, how much it hurt to have to sit and watch that, Watch him fall to the ground, watch him take that last breath..." I trailed off as tears filled my eyes

"its not fair...Its not fair that we had to lose our friends, all because of some Soc who was bored and decided to pick a fight one night. All johnny was trying to do was save Pony's life and thats what he did. But if Bob had killed Pony who would have been calling the cops on him? No one. Cause Bobs a rich kid, they would brush it off as an accident even though he held Pony under water where he could not breath. Yet Johnny kills him in the process of trying to help Pony and its a huge crime...I don't get it...I don't get why we get treated like trash...but thanks to society being the way it is, our friends are dead...let the neighborhood think about that one for a while." I stepped down and sat back beside my friends, letting tears slowly fall down my cheeks.

* * *

_**Ok I know it got a little confusing at least I think it did, but My brains not working and I'm just trying to keep it working instead of going a year at a time between updates. So R&R and let me know what you think I'm thinking of writing something else kinda dark and sad...but idk how yet, Let me know if you think I should lol.**_


End file.
